Talk:Edward Teague
Main Image I'm pretty sure that image is, while of Keith Richards in costume, not from an actual scene. (The guy next to him is in adidas sport pants or something.) Like the tag already says, can someone find a screenshot or a promotional image or something to put in the place? Vongchild 22:52, 7 June 2007 (UTC) I think the only pictures of Teague are from the film, which we have no (legal) pictures of. *Yeah, I guess there wouldn't be any publicity stills of him, would there? Him being a cameo and all. Maybe he'll get stuck in a comic or something. Vongchild 19:26, 10 June 2007 (UTC) **He also appears in the AWE game, so hopefully we'll be able to find a screenshot or character render to complement our (eventual) movie still - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 19:32, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Teague's tune IMDB states that "Only Found Out Yesterday" by Keith Richards appears in the film - presumably this is supposed to be the ditty he plays on his guitar during the Brethren scene. Of course, IMDB isn't exactly the most trustworthy of sources, so can anyone confirm this? Bear in mind it also states a refrain from "Stairway to Heaven" is heard during the final scene... - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 10:56, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :I found another site that makes the same claim. If you click here and scroll down to May 15, it mentions that Keith Richard plays "Only Found Out Yesterday", a new song that he wrote. I don't know if you take this a confirmation, but there you are. ---Wanderingshadow Caribbean or Madagascar Was teague the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, or Madagascar. Someone added the caribbean soon after the AWE video game had been realesed so I assumed the issue had been adressed there, but now its been changed to madagascar so which is it.KickAssJedi 16:21, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :As far as I can recall, Teague is not described as the Lord of the Caribbean in the game. I think the Madagascar thing came from an early script draft or some form of leaked info or rumour during production of AWE. I've not seen anything to state it still holds true - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 13:35, 28 June 2007 (UTC) *Someones obviously assumed that Jacks position as pirate lord of the Caribbean was inherited from his dad, which we cant assume obviously. i too rember the madagascar thing being all over the intenet in various diffrent synopsis and looks behind the scene, but again no official source.KickAssJedi 13:48, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::True. Hopefully the speculation that Teague will appear in Sins of the Fathers is true, and we'll learn more about him... - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 13:50, 28 June 2007 (UTC) For the while I suggest we leave it as Madagascar, as at least that has some evedince behind it whereas the caribbean is just someone jumping the gun.KickAssJedi 14:02, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :Well technically it doesn't have any evidence, because it hasn't been sourced. As far as we know, those early reports were just rumours - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 14:03, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Good point, im stumped, ill leave the final decsicion up to you but neither has any SOLID proof, only those early rumors, and that maybe jack inherited his position from Teauge.KickAssJedi 14:14, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Teague's not a pirate lord of anywhere, or at least not presently. He's not one of the nine, and if he had been pirate lord of Madagascar at some point or another, there would be, for one thing, ten lords, and there would be a present lord of Madagascar. The black guy whose name escapes me at the moment is the closest thing to Madagascar. I'm under the impression Teague was lord of the Caribbean at the first council but at some point passed the title on to Jack in order to be a bookkeeper instead. But that might be speculation. I don't remember where I heard that, but I do know that Teague most certainly isn't a (current) pirate lord, and most certainly not the pirate lord of Madagascar, of all places. Vongchild 13:46, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Teague is Teague Im not sure if this is true but I read on wikipedia that jack was born Jack Teague, and that he changed his name to Sparrow in an attempt to sever ties to his father. Also unless it is in the visual guide (which I dont posses a copy of) he is not refered to anywhere as sparrow just as teague, Keith richards is credited just as Capt Teague. The person who added the comment claimed it was on the official site, any thoughts.KickAssJedi 21:00, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :It's not on the official site. There's nothing to indicate Jack changed his name, and seeing as Johnny Depp confirmed Teague is Jack's father, we have to take his surname as "Sparrow". If anything official states otherwise, I'd like to see it - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 21:04, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Ok thats fine, but is he actually called sparrow anywhere.KickAssJedi 21:25, 28 June 2007 (UTC) *Um, I don't think he is. Maybe he's kind of like Madonna or Cher or Voldemort. He doesn't need a surname because his first name serves him just fine and everyone knows who "Captain Teague" is. Vongchild 13:48, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :And what's to prevent Jack giving his last name as "Sparrow?" - J. Sparrow 20:59, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Edward? Wikipedia is now calling him Edward Teague, is there a source for that.KickAssJedi 07:42, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :I doubt it. I believe he's prievously been confused with Edward Teach (Blackbeard), so I'm betting that's where the name's come from - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:54, 7 August 2007 (UTC) ::Wikipedia says that in the AWE video game, his first name is listed, I'll have to check that. Also, they state the Gibbs' guideline book stated that he was Pirate Lord of Madagascar. Humbug I say. This book also says that Feng's flag is Elizabeth's, and Elizabeth's is Feng. It also states several other lies and mistakes. I say we should exclude it from canon.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 00:27, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :::No, we shouldn't. It's an officially licensed product, and is therefore canon. If any elements within the book contradict higher canon (i.e., the films) they should essentially be ignored; but that doesn't mean we write-off the book as a whole - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 12:46, 15 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I suppose so. I was just recently in an argument with some grammer-impaired fool on Wikipedia that kept telling me the movies and the official AWE website was not higher canon then that stupid book. I suppose I should have thought my comment through before posting it.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:55, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :::::The movies are definately higher (and highest) canon -- same with the Star Wars franchise, really - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 13:57, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Drunk? I know that Richards was almost unable to shoot his scenes because of injuries sustained from falling out of a palm tree (I'm not joking,) But I remember reading somewhere he shot all his scenes drunk. Should this be verified and added to the trivia section? Vongchild 23:15, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I recall hearing that. Possibly in the AWE production notes - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 15:07, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Pirate Lord of Madagascar This has been taken from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirates' Guidelines Chapter 1, page 7, paragraph 2, line 12. Sentance 5 on lines 10-12: "...Barbossa maintained that only a Pirate King could declare war and this was confirmed by Captain Teague-the Pirate Lord of Madagascar and Keeper of the Code I know this probably isnt good enough in the eyes of the wiki, but seeing as its a book an internet link cant be provided.--172.189.8.158 16:22, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :I don't think that that is canon. The movies overtake it. Movies: Pirate Lords have successors. Where's Teague's? Also, Madagascar is an island, not a body of water.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:30, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::This is currently being discussed on the forums - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 21:07, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Article name Are we changing it to Edward?--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 08:27, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :...No. Where's the official confirmation his name is Edward? - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:27, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ::I was hopeing someone here had played the game and could verify what has been said on wikipedia.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 20:57, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :::His first name is not Edward. His name is listed only as Captain Teague in the AWEvg Official Guide.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 23:30, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :::But what about the game itself.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 12:36, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :The game is just that-a game-and is of lower canon than the movie, which just calls him "Cap'n Teague." - Captain J. Sparrow 20:59, 3 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yes but captain isnt his first name, the game is canon and doesnt contradict the film.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 21:03, 3 September 2007 (UTC) We should change it. After all we've changed Villanueva to Eduardo Villanueva on the basis of the videogame, so why not Edward Teague? It's not contradicting the films at all, it merely revealing something that wasn't mentioned in the films. Bartholomew 15:59, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :We have no confirmation that he's named Edward in the game - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 16:24, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ::We do have confirmation that he wasn't in the game, however.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 11:38, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :::Do we? where?--'\\Captain KAJ//' 22:05, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::::See my first comment in this section.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 13:06, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Clarification: KAJ, Edward is a fanon name. It doesn't appear anywhere in official material - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:06, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Thank you.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 13:25, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Teague's flagship In the article about Brethren Court on wikipedia, Teague's flagship is named the Deavastator. --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 17:10, 24 October 2007 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate lord of the Adriatic sea :Is there a source for that?--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:47, 24 October 2007 (UTC)